Un evento especial
by Plock
Summary: Era una manera de complacer los deseos de los autores, surgió un evento muy peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Una pequeña historia (no me maten) ya estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones pero pues.. tenía ganas de escribir esta. Es un two-shot. Pero el siguiente cap no es tan largo.**_

_**Que lo disfruten**_

El afamado escritor Usami Akihiko, para variar había cancelado esa reunión una infinidad de veces, quizás no tantas como el escritor deseaba. Era una conmemoración a la editorial, donde querían presentar a sus mayores autores y editores. Lamentablemente uno de los invitados no quería acceder y al ver la constante negativa de Akihiko otros autores se habían unido a su causa. Causando un terrible dolor de cabeza al presidente de la editorial que le encantaría poder llevarlos a rastras.

Eso hubiera podido hacer con Akihiko, pero los otros autores se correría la voz fácilmente, arruinando su plan.

El honorable presidente había tenido que escuchar todas sus peticiones, primeramente la de Akihiko fue "Quiero llevar a Misaki como pareja", recibiendo respuestas similares de los otros autores "No quiero que mi pareja se vea afectada por los paparazis", otras peticiones de algunas escritoras "No estoy en fachas de estar en una reunión ¿Qué dirán mis fans?" "No estoy para que me tomen fotos" Tal parecía que todos tenían una razón por la cual no ir.

—¡Que se jodan todos!—Gritó levantándose de su escritorio, diciendo más y más pestes, tenía tan sólo otro mes para organizar la conmemoración o perdería todo sentido, pero no lograba nada al debatir con los invitados—¡¿Cómo que no quiere que vaya la prensa?! ¿¡O que no tomen fotos?! ¿¡Qué quiere llevar chibi-tan!? ¡¿Qué demonios!?—Terminó golpeando la ventana, suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el vidrio.

—Ryuuichirou-sama—Lo llamó su secretario, sin respuesta—Si están importante esta ceremonia ¿Por qué no acceder a sus exigencias?

—¡Estos autores destruirán la editorial! La prensa no accederá, ya tenemos el contrato.

—Puede haber algunas excepciones—Dijo hojeando el contrato que llevaba varios días leyendo Isaka.

—¿Excepciones?—Volteó incrédulo—No las hay, la única manera que podríamos eludirlos es que ellos nos hayan fallado, pero no lo han hecho—Suspiró masajeando sus sienes.

—En el contrato no especifica cómo deben verse los invitados.

—¿Eh?

—Si todos los invitados utilizan algo que cubra su identidad, la prensa podrá siguiendo tomando fotos y nadie será reconocible, incluso la petición de Usami-san podría ser cumplida.

—¡ASAHINA!—Gritó tomándolo de los hombros—¡Eres un genio! ¡Te amo!—Se giró para tomar el teléfono—Ahora sólo tenemos que decidir cómo le haremos, me has salvado Asahina.

Este sonrió—A sus servicios Ryuuichirou-sama.

.

.

.

—¿Qué quería Isaka-san?—Preguntó un castaño en el gran departamento del gran Usami-sensei. Su casero y amante acaba de colgar el teléfono de la casa.

—Iremos—Se sentó a un lado de su inquilino sin decir más. El pequeño se le erizó la piel.

—¿I..Iremos?—El universitario sabía muy bien la petición que había pedido su casero y esperaba que Isaka no accediera a tan ridícula oferta—¿Q..Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Usami lo miró y sonrió de lado acariciando su cabello.

—No es posible—Murmuró.

—Si, así es—Tomó la mano del menor colocándola en sus labios—En dos semanas, iré acompañado por mi querido Misaki—Terminó besando la punta de sus dedos, tornando el rostro del chico de un durazno a un rojo intenso.

—P.P..¿¡Pero cómo!?—Gritó.

—Isaka-san ideó una manera bastante peculiar de cumplir mi petición—Sonrió a su pequeño acariciando su cabello—Y mientras pueda ir contigo no tengo problema—Pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico acercándolo a él.

_¡Isaka-san no permitiría que me expusieran ¿o si?!_

_._

_._

_._

Había llegado el día de la ceremonia, esa misma mañana las había llegado los accesorios que deberían de usar en la reunión, el afamado plan de Isaka fue vestir a todos los invitados con mascaras integradas con pelucas, sin contar que el que lo deseara pudiera llevar capa. Dijo lo ultimo pensando en el atuendo de Misaki.

Los invitados serian presentados con sus mascaras, todos ellos, sólo que Akihiko se cambiaría de mascara a mediados de la noche, para dejarlo en paz con su novio.

Todo parecía a la perfección a excepción del atuendo que usaría el universitario, suspiró pesadamente en uno de los cuartos del hotel donde se hospedan, miró con detenimiento la máscara que era un antifaz negro con líneas doradas y una peluca muy larga de color lila brillante ondulada, podía usar lo que quisiera debajo, pero arriba tendría que usar una capa negra con café.

Ya puesta su ropa, y se sorprendía de lo mucho que parecía una chica. Comprendía que tal vez ese era el punto, que nadie lo reconociera.

Pero sentía que ni Akihiko lo reconocería.

Su casero había salido antes a recibir a los inversionistas al igual que los otros autores, Usami llevaba un antifaz azul oscuro con una peluca blanca, que difería un poco de su color natural, sólo que era brillante como eran todas esas pelucas artificiales. Misaki se preocupo, no sabía cómo era la otra que usaría a entrada la noche, antes que su casero pudiera decirle lo arrastraron a la fiesta.

A pesar de haber ido juntos a la fiesta, se sentía que esa noche no podría verlo. Suspiró volviéndose a mirar en el espejo, pero sin duda sería un evento diferente a lo usual.

.

.

.

Su corazón palpitaba al recorrer la multitud, el pánico lo estaba invadiendo, caminar entre las personas nunca se había sentido tan extraño. Todas los invitados usaban pelucas extravagantes, de colores brillantes y en ocasiones antifaces que cubrían por completo todo el rostro, a pesar de no trabajar en el área de literatura era normal que en esas reuniones el castaño reconociera uno a dos rostros conocidos que le brindaban de confianza. Ahora se sentía completamente a la deriva.

Los invitados en cambio se sentían entusiasmados por el misterio en el ambiente, personas que jamás se habían hablado o no eran conocidas por su sociabilidad se sentían con la confianza del anonimato para decir lo que deseara y actuar como quisiera. Obviamente la prensa estaba más que encantada de presenciar tal evento. Tal vez no podrían tomar las caras de los invitados de honor pero sin duda sería una noticia que vendería como pan caliente en los periódicos.

El cuarto oscureció y los focos principales del salón se encendieron dando a conocer a los invitados de honor con sus mascaras y pelucas, vestidos de traje y dos de ellos con capas, Misaki se alivió de ver a su casero, aunque no estuviera a su lado se sentía más tranquilo. Como siempre incluso con su máscara parecía que no le agradaba la idea de estar donde se encontraba.

El presidente de la editorial dio su afamado discurso, con un mascara vistosa oscura incluso tétrica con plumas saliendo de sus costados que combinaba con una capa negra con cuello gótico, parecía sacado de un cuento de terror.

Cada uno de los autores y editores dieron su propio discurso y agradecimientos, así enfatizaron el curioso evento que había hecho la editorial.

Al parecer no sólo Akihiko se cambiaria de vestimenta, lo revelaron al publico que cuando se desocuparan, los invitados cambiarían de mascaras y dieron una broma diciendo que nunca se sabe que persona estará al lado de cada quien.

A los pocos minutos todos los autores y editores acabaron de hablar y súbitamente apagaron los focos dejando el cuarto a oscuras lo que casi le provoca un infarto al pequeño castaño, se empezó a escuchar bullicio al parecer nadie se lo había esperado, cuando se encendieron las luces e inició una música calmada y el escenario donde se encontraban los invitados de honor estaba vacio.

Suspiró, ya lo había perdido nuevamente, debía ser parte del misterio pensó frustrado el menor. Buscó inútilmente con la mirada a su casero, sólo lo hizo por un vago deseo, en ese momento debía estar ocupado con la prensa que tomara fotos a sus atuendos actuales,

El castaño lo pensó mejor, se sentía que lo había perdido porque ni siquiera sabía cómo lucia Akihiko, y Akihiko no sabía cómo lucia Misaki. Y un amargo sentimiento creció en su interior al pensar en que su amante lo confundiera por alguien más.

_Eso no era posible…_ Pensó angustiado _Nadie sería tan imprudente como para dar por hecho quien es quien dentro de esta multitud._ Intentó reconfortarse.

Las personas liberaron la pista de baile y rápidamente algunas parejas comenzaron a adentrarse, para dejarse guiar por la música.

—¿La invitó a bailar?—Escuchó sobresaltándose, a su costado tenía un hombre con antifaz negro con una peluca amarilla lisa tomada con una cola, no era Usagi-san, lo podía decir con seguridad.

Negó con la cabeza para no quebrantar su idea de que fuera una mujer. El hombre solo se encogió de hombros y siguió en su búsqueda. Suspiró sabía que con esa peluca quien sea podría parecer mujer, cabello largo no era significativo para cambiar de género pero su peluca era en muchas formas femenina, sobre todo por los rulos que tenia al termino de cada mechón, sin contar que el color era bastante femenino.

_Pero.. en los ojos de Usagi no son femeninos, son únicos y.. hermosos.._

Sintió un sonrojó tomar sus mejillas.

—¿Qué hace una niña tan linda sola?—Dijo a su lado un hombre con dos bebidas ofreciendo una al castaño, Misaki negó con la manos y la cabeza al mismo tiempo—¿Tímida?—Sonrió, el antifaz que llevaba el hombre cubría sus ojos también con una lamina oscura y su peluca era un chillón verde claro corto, aún sin ver sus ojos sabía que no era Usagi-san.

—Que lindos ojos tienes.

—Me tengo que ir—Bajó el tono para no fuera reconocible si era de hombre o mujer y se dio media vuelta para ir al baño.

Ya en el baño, suspiró mirándose en el espejo.

_Que apariencia tan complicada…_

—¡Wah!—Una voz resonó en el baño al mirar a Misaki pensando que una chica se había colado al baño de hombres.

—Soy un hombre—Aclaró enojado.

El joven que acababa de entrar comenzó a reír.

—Vaya, si que te dieron un mal disfraz—Dijo pasándole de largo.

Salió del baño colocándose en la pared mirando a todos, había algunos bailando y muchos de ellos platicando, incluso con las mascaras se sentía tan fuera de lugar, sobre todo porque muchos o todos pensaban que era mujer.

Era hora de empezar a tomar, quizás así la espera se hiciera más llevadera. Se acercó a la barra de bebidas, recordó que en los primeros eventos del escritor este no le permitía tomar pensó con nostalgia. Pero ahora con sus 22 años tenía el permiso de la ley.

—Te tengo—Dijeron detrás de él antes de aprisionarlo en unos fuertes brazos que conocía muy bien.

Se giró mirándolo, una peluca negra despeinada que llegaba a los hombros y una máscara blanca que cubría media cara hasta la barbilla, pero dejando ver sus intensos ojos violetas.

—¡Usagi-san!—Abrazó sin pensar al escritor, realmente estaba tan feliz de verlo. Él se rió devolviendo el abrazo.

—¿Me extrañaste?—Misaki tomó con fuerza el traje del mayor para dejarlo ir, claro estaba que Akihiko no iba a dejar ir a su pequeño.

—N..no.. sólo que es desesperante no poder ver a nadie.

Usagi lo apretó hacía él recargando su cabeza en la peluca del chico.

—A mí me gusta, hay un ambiente de misterio agradable…—Realmente le gustaba ese ambiente, sin causar mucho escándalo se separó de la barra para que nadie los molestara, Akihiko estuvo esperando ese momento desde que supo de la fiesta poder tenerlo entre sus brazos sin preocupaciones, sólo se llevó una sorpresa que su Misaki lo hubieran puesto todavía más lindo.

Se separó para mirarlo detenidamente, soltó una risa—Te ves lindo, me preguntó si fue idea de Isaka-san—Mencionó tomando uno de los mechones lilas que caían en los hombros del muchacho.

—Cállate…—Luego cayó en cuenta—¡Oh! ¿N..no sabias como era mi disfraz?

—No, no pude verlo en la mañana—Sonrió de lado—Aunque quizás fue buena idea, no te hubiera dejado venir vestido así.

—Tonto..—Murmuró—¿Entonces.. Como te diste cuenta que era yo?

—¿Cómo no podría notar al más lindo de todo el lugar?

—¡L..lo digo en serio!..—Soltó avergonzado.

Usami sonrió y tocó una de sus mejillas con delicadeza provocando un sonrojo de parte del ojiverde—¿Tú no te darías cuenta?—Misaki se sorprendió por su pregunta y bajo la mirada dubitativo.

—N..no lo sé…

—Sin mencionar la altura ¿No te percatarías de mi forma de caminar? ¿Cuál es mi comportamiento en el lugar? ¿Las expresiones?—Hizo una pausa—¿Lo que me sirvo en el bar?—Misaki miró de reojo la bebida que tenía por agarrar.

—Ocuparía poner mucha atención—Murmuró respirando el olor de su amante y sin quererlo dejándose caer en su pecho, en ese lugar tan protegido.

—Pues yo estaba poniendo mucha atención..—Se rió y lo abrazó ante la linda acción de su inquilino—Lo único que quería era encontrarte, por eso intenté desocuparme rápido pero te desapareciste.

—Ah… Tuve que resguardarme en el baño—Se rió nerviosamente.

—¿No te molestaron mucho?

—Un poco, sobre todo porque parezco chica—Usami afilo la mirada, le enojaba no haber podido llegar antes.

—Bien eso no volverá a suceder—Tomó su mano con delicadeza y la elevó a sus labios besando la punta de sus dedos enrojeciendo el rostro del menor—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

—P..pero…

—Nadie puede saber quien somos—Lo interrumpió—Y ese fue mi propósito para venir—Sonrió tomando con firmeza la mano del universitario. Misaki sin quererlo poco a poco fue llevado a la pista de baile. Fue tomado por Akihiko metió sus manos debajo de la capa del chico tomando su cintura y Misaki lo tomó de los hombros. Estaban muy juntos, mirándose mientras Akihiko lo movía lentamente al ritmo de la música.

El menor le apenaba ver a su novio directamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso con su disfraz pareció como si intentaran hacerlo el más guapo del sitio. Aún sabiendo que era una peluca, los mechones caían juguetonamente por el rostro del mayor, moviéndose por su cuello, haciendo un contraste con la máscara blanca y por la gracia del mayor, unos penetrantes ojos lilas que combinaban perfectamente.

—¿Te gusta mi disfraz?—Dijo divertidamente al ver como su Misaki lo veía. Este de inmediato bajó la mirada. Sentía que no debía apartarse de su novio en ningún instante o se lo llevarían para siempre.

_Pero Usagi no lo permitiría._

—Se te mira bien..—Murmuró dejándose llevar por la música—Usagi-san.. ¿No está mal que vean tus ojos..? Podrían saber quién eres…

—No te preocupes, entre tanta multitud y mientras este en movimiento no pasara nada.. Además quería verte sin que nada se me interpusiera—Recargó su frente sobre la del castaño.

—N..no digas esas cosas—Sin darse cuenta estaban a solo milímetros de distancia, los nervios del universitario no se hicieron esperar, la cercanía de su casero siempre lo alteraba, ahora con la multitud a sus espaldas se sentía expuesto—Usagi-san…—Dijo en un susurró, cerró los ojos, se estremeció cuando el agarre de su cintura se volvió más fuerte. La música, el cuerpo de su casero pegado completamente al suyo, el suave movimiento que hacían lo estaba seduciendo por completo hacia el escritor, de ser posible enamorándose todavía más de él. El escritor suspiro ante la bella imagen, se acercó con lentitud, apreciando el momento, hasta rozar la mitad de los labios del universitario, el contacto duró unos segundos. Misaki entre abrió los ojos topándose con los de su casero, un enorme sonrojo se esparció por su rostro hasta las orejas, con un movimiento fino se movió para unir sus labios por completo. Ambos intensificaron sus agarres, de pronto un simple beso había alterado los nervios de los dos, se separaron ligeramente para volver a besarse en esa ocasión se acercaron todavía más, Usami subió sus manos a la espalda y Misaki lo tomó del cuello. Pero aquella muestra de afecto no pasó a más de un contacto simple. Misaki se separó suspirando en los labios del otro, los nervios lo consumían, a tan simple roce y estaba perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas. Akihiko delimitó su rostro y posteriormente delimitó su antifaz.

—Que odioso antifaz—Murmuró con su mismo tono suave, pero llamó la atención del pequeño por el comentario—¿Cómo se atreve a ocultar tu sonrojo?—Antes de que Misaki pudiera responder lo acomodó de nuevo en su pecho, respiró profundamente soplando en su oreja tomándola con sus labios provocando un respingo al chico—me conformaré con lo rojas que están tus orejas.

—Usagi-san ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!—Gritó colocando sus manos en sus orejas. El escritor sonrió aprovechando la guardia baja tomando sus labios nuevamente paralizando al muchacho, sin dudarlo siempre y cuando este al lado de Usami Akihiko nunca podría tener un descanso del acoso.

Lamentablemente no podría vivir ni un día separado de su querido casero.

Misaki volvió al pecho del escritor, tomó el ritmo del baile, mismo que se entorpeció con el anterior beso.

Una parte del muchacho se relajó cuando se recargó en el hombro del escritor, miró a sus costados, todos parecían estar en sus asuntos, en realidad a nadie de ellos les prestaba importancia. Aunque estuvieran rodeados de gente era como si estuvieran solos.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Eh?

—El ambiente..

—Si—Musitó cerrando los ojos—Las ventajas de parecer chica..—Suspiró pesadamente—Quizás hubiera sido mejor si hubiera sido una chica.

—No digas ridiculeces—Respondió naturalmente—A mí.. me encantas por quien eres.. No cambiaría nada de ti.

Misaki entreabrió los ojos sintiendo su rostro arder y sin pensarlo se abrazó más al mayor.

_Yo tampoco.. cambiaría nada de ti_ Pensó para él_._

La música acabó lo que obligó a las parejitas dejar el baile, hicieron algunos anuncios sobre la cena, claro que ni a Akihiko ni a Misaki le importaba tanto. El mayor tomó dos bebidas de la barra del bar y junto con su novio lo llevó al balcón del salón donde había otra pareja en sus asuntos.

Dejaron las bebidas en el borde. Y con cuidado Usami llevó sus manos al antifaz del chico.

—Se supone que.. no debemos quitarnos las mascaras.

—Será sólo un momento—con cuidado bajó el antifaz del chico dejándolo en su cuello, sonrió al ver el inmenso sonrojo que ocultaba, así como sus cejas deprimidas—Vaya diferencia—dijo divertido.

Misaki bajó la mirada nervioso tratando de cubrirse con el cabello de la peluca, esos nervios no eran normales, porque a pesar de que era normal verlo así se sentía tan expuesto, tal vez en algún punto de la noche se sintió cómodo ocultando sus expresiones.

El escritor rió y delicadamente recorrió el rostro del chico con sus dedos mientras depositaba múltiples besos por su mejilla, ojos, frente.

—Te amo—Concluyó en sus labios aplicando presión para profundizar el beso, a diferencia del anterior ese era intenso, lo tomaron de la cintura y la nuca, cuidando la peluca, logrando profundizar todavía más. El corazón del chico estaba al borde del colapso, tal parecía que los anteriores besos sólo lo habían prendido con más ansias el sentir su lengua, así como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, enrollándolas y bailando mientras los labios se quemaban por la presión desesperada de unirse un poco más.

El contacto irregular de sus cuerpos mientras se unían en besos, prendió el cuerpo del universitario, apretando con fuerza la ropa de su novio soltó un gemido. Usami sabía besar tan bien. El mayor no pasó por desapercibido el cambio en su pequeño, sobre todo por sentir el miembro semi-despierto del chico sobre su pierna.

Su mano que reposaba en la cintura, no tan disimuladamente bajó hasta el trasero del ojiverde causando otro gemido. Eso fue suficiente para encender al propio escritor. Miró a sus costados, parecía que las demás personas estaban en sus propios mundos, y la capa de su Misaki era de lo más conveniente.

Siguió apretando el redondo trasero sacándole leves gemidos y suspiros, se separaron de los labios, Misaki tenía los labios rojos, saliva cayendo por su barbilla y esa mirada seductora y avergonzada todo unido con su enorme sonrojo. Cerró los ojos cuando las dos manos de su casero se posaron en sus caderas, empujándolas sobre su pierna.

—N..No.. d..deberíamos…—Soltó un gemido tomándolo de su traje, la mirada de su casero era demasiado, lo hacía estremecer e inquietarse.

_Tan lindo_ _y sexy_ Pensó extasiado el escritor.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando estas tan emocionado aquí abajo?

—P..pero.. es público—Cerró los ojos con fuerza, el miembro del mayor estaba pegando a su muslo, tuvo algunos escalofríos, era tan caliente y palpitante.

—Entonces.. ¿No niegas que estas emocionado?

Incluso de poder hablar, no podría, con ese simple beso había sido suficiente de perder la cordura.

—Vamos.. a un sitio privado—Murmuró apenas, una enorme sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en el rostro del mayor.

—Ahg.. Misaki—Lo abrazó sin poder resistirse a probar su cuello—Misaki eres tan sexy, te lo has ganado—Lo miró directamente a los ojos—Ahora no creo poder contenerme.

Colocó de nuevo su antifaz, no iba a dejar que nadie más que él mirara ese sonrojo tan sugestivo. Tomó su barbilla y plantó un beso en esos labios rosas.

—¡Wa!—Escucharon los dos separándose, el escritor le dedico una de sus fúnebres miradas asesinas al causante de interrumpir tan bella muestra de afecto. Misaki se estremeció y se ocultó detrás de su amante, al reconocer a la persona que había gritado, la peluca era roja brillante despeinada y un antifaz negro, era el mismo chico que había visto en el baño, incluso sin ver sus cejas los dos sabían la expresión que debía de estar poniendo en ese momento, soltó una risa y se acercó al mayor—Oye, viejo—Se volvió a reír—Ese—Apuntó a Misaki cohibiéndolo más—Es una trampa—Luego se encogió de hombros—Lamento decírtelo pero estuviste besando a un chico—El universitario se aferró al traje del novelista, el aliento se le había ido, estaban expuestos.

—¿Y?—Respondió el mayor ante la sorpresa de los dos—No importa yo lo escogí a él, ¿Esta fiesta no trata de conocerse sin importar la apariencia?—Tomó la mano del chico llevándola a sus labios, el pobre universitario casi se le detiene el corazón. Se preguntaba cómo era que Usami obtenía todo su valor, este le sonrió y sintió como los ojos se aguaban.

—Gay—Dijo resoplando.

—No sabes si todas las chicas que has hablado o cortejado en esta fiesta son realmente mujeres—Sonrió fingidamente—Mejor deja de buscar lo que no puedes ver, así como yo lo elegí—Justo al terminar tomó al chico de la mano sacándolo del lugar.

—Ah lo.. lo siento—Se disculpó tratando de seguirle el paso sin tropezar.

—¿Eh?—Usami se detuvo en seco encarándolo—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?—Sonrió traviesamente para tomar sus labios superficialmente—Sólo nos estoy llevando a un lugar más privado. El sonrojo del chico no se hizo esperar aunque en esta ocasión estaba debajo de su antifaz. Se afirmó el agarre del escritor.

_Usagi-san es muy fuerte…_

.

.

.

—¿Don..Dónde estamos?—Preguntó el chico viéndose atacado por los labios del mayor, empujándolo sobre la puerta que acababa de cerrar, era un cuarto pequeño con múltiples sillas acomodadas en las orillas de las paredes, así como mesas perfectamente acomodadas dejándoles solo un metro para moverse a lo mucho.

Akihiko rió antes de tomar el delicioso cuello del pequeño—No importa—El cabello largo de la peluca lograba que el olor del chico permaneciera más en su piel, esa dulce fragancia que lo enloquecía.

—Uhm..—Procuraba hacer el menor ruido posible, la capa cayó al piso y con sus brazos se tomó de Akihiko sosteniéndose ante en el temblar de sus piernas, no tenía idea que se sentía tan ansioso, quizás el ambiente o el traje que usaba su querido casero. Su piel se enchinó cuando el mayor delimitó el cuello con su lengua, siguiendo por desabrochar el traje del chico con la rapidez usual con la que Akihiko lo privaba de sus prendas.

Misaki se dio cuenta de su aliento justo cuando Usami se separo, de alguna forma todo su cuerpo ardía, pero para sorpresa de él no sentía ni la mínima vergüenza.

La sonrisa del mayor no se hizo esperar, el escritor se percataba de cada detalle en la mente de su amante.

—Corrijo, me gusta tu disfraz...— Susurró, dejándose a milímetros de distancia del muchacho y bajo una mano por la piel desnuda del ojiverde. Este gimió por de bajo, enchinándose de la piel nuevamente, las manos de Akihiko siempre estaban tan frias pero lo hacían sentir tan caliente, mordió su labio inferior y tomó con más fuerza el saco del mayor acercándolo a él—Te ves tan sensual—Se detuvo a contemplar al chico que tenia acorralado, con su traje abierto, mostrando la piel blanca con aquellos rosados botones que se encontraban endurecidos. No podía deleitarse con ese seductivo sonrojo pero a cambio tenía una verde mirada llena de fuego y deseo, con la respiración agitada y su peluca cayendo libremente por los hombros y espalda de muchacho.

_Delicioso_

Era lo único que podía pensar el escritor.

Para sorpresa de Usami, Misaki se despegó de la puerta terminando la pequeña distancia de los dos. Apenas tenía aliento, una de sus manos estaba por el cuello del mayor y otra en su espalda apoyándose en el cuello del ojilila.

—¿Qué pasa?—Murmuró en su cabeza sin detener sus movimientos.

—S..solo pensaba—Se apretó hacia él—Realmente te queda bien ese disfraz—Murmuró aventurándose a tocar con sus labios la pálida piel del escritor, ante el contacto Misaki se estremeció más que el mismo Usami. Se había estremecido dulce y lascivamente.

—¿Ah si?—Preguntó juguetonamente mirándolo directo a sus ojos—¿Y que te gustaría hacer?

En un movimiento espontáneo, Misaki tomó el cuello del mayor uniendo sus labios, la sorpresa del escritor no se hizo esperar, agarró los brazos del chico apoyándolo de nuevo contra la puerta empujándolo hacia ella mientras lo besaba ferozmente.

—Te amo, te amo—Dijo entre los apasionados besos.

Sus lenguas peleaban por la dominancia, robando sus alientos mientras trataban con todas sus fuerzas acercarse más al otro, no importaba que sus labios ardieran. No podría importar menos.

El sonido del pantalón cayéndose al piso altero a Misaki, aunque fue demasiado mínimo como para prestarle importancia.

Una de las manos frías del escritor se coló bajo la ropa interior del castaño.

—Usagi..—Gimió cuando acarició su miembro—Ah...—Dejo escapar mientras seguía atrapado en los labios de su novio.

Poco a poco del cuello del mayor una de sus manos recorrió el pecho sobre el traje, hasta llegar a donde iniciaba su pantalón.

Usami al ver que no avanzó de ese lugar, tomó su mano colocándola en su entrepierna sobre la ropa, arrebatándole un suspiro. Misaki se cohibió un segundo antes de seguirlo acariciando. Se sentía tan ansioso y caliente.

Con solo pensarlo sacó otro gemidito, la mano sobre su miembro lo estaba controlando, a su aliento, su temperatura, su mano, sus caderas. Apretaba su trasero, quería.. También.. Sentirlo ahí.

Lo agarro con las fuerza con la mano que tenía sobre su cuello, profundizando mas el agarre de ser posible.

La mano del universitario no fue suficiente y el mayor comenzó a acariciarse sobre su pierna.

_Usagi es tan sensual_

—Usagi..—Murmuró separándose, cerró los ojos.

_¿Realmente voy a decirlo?_

—N..necesito a Usagi-san..—A los ojos del escritor no fue más que una súplica. Esa voz, esos ojos.. ¿Que mas podría ser?

Dejó el miembro del menor, y con sus dos manos acaricio el trasero del universitario, colándose bajo la ropa para tocar su entrada superficialmente, el chico tuvo que morder sus labios para poder controlarse.

—Tenía pensado contenerme hasta la habitación, pero no me has dejado de otra—Murmuro en sus labios.

.

.

Tomando sus piernas que rodeaban sus caderas, empujándolo contra la puerta, mientras lo penetraba sin piedad, la respiración del chico estaba acompasada con sus movimientos procurando mantenerse lo más callado posible.

Sus nudillos parecían que iban a sangrar de lo aferrado que estaba al traje del mayor, ayudando en ese movimiento de vaivén a su casero. Le sorprendía como en esa posición podría entrar tan profundo pero a un ritmo pausado y desquiciante, apretó sus muslos cuando tocó ese sitio tan especial, conteniéndose de venirse en el acto, algo en esa posición lo estaba volviendo loco, el ambiente oscuro y encerrado o quizás el agarre fuerte de sus piernas que aumentaba en cada embestida. Jadeó cuando lo volvió a sentir dejando caer saliva de su boca.

—Ah.. Misaki—Gimió siguiendo con las pausadas embestidas, disfrutando sin reparos—Estás tan estrecho.

El aludido cerró los ojos, para apreciar mejor los leves gruñidos del mayor que lo excitaban tanto. Así como el entrar y salir de su gran y palpitante miembro desde su interior.

Deseaba más y el mismo se desconocía, siguió moviendo con más rapidez sus caderas para seguir tocando ese punto, pero era inútil el ritmo indudablemente lo tenía el escritor, quien río.

—¿Ansioso?—Preguntó con su típica sonrisa lasciva.

—N..no.. No deberíamos tardarnos..

—¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó sucesivamente. Saliendo por completo y antes de poder responder algo voltearlo apoyando su pecho en la puerta y con las manos en los glúteos, los abrió penetrando lo suavemente, pasando con sus manos libres, a acariciarlo lentamente a si como sus embestidas, tocando con precisión el interior del muchacho, este absorto se dejo hacer, apretó sus puños, y mordió su labio al escuchar las personas en el exterior. La manera en que lo violaba era intensa y suave, justo en el punto pata no dejarlo venir, dejando que se acumularan las ansias en su estomago, y que su pene palpitara ansiosamente.

_Delicioso_.

Sus pezones eran retorcidos y su estómago frotado, sin resistirse se unió a sus movimientos y sus jadeos.

—Usagi..—Gimió al borde de la locura moviéndose dejando que la ola de placer lo consumiera, tiró la cabeza para atrás, cuando llego al punto de no retorno. Al instante Usami lo tomó con fuerza penetrando frenéticamente y masajeando su miembro. Y cubrió la boca del chico evitando que soltara sus gemidos.

Una gran corriente paso por su espalda estremeciéndolo por completo libreando su esencia en la puerta—Uhg..—Alcanzo a decir, unos segundos después el escritor ahogo su gemido mordiendo el hombro del muchacho.

Tan sólo salio del menor, este se dejo caer al piso del limitado espacio.

—¿Estás bien?—Le pregunto levantándolo del piso, este se recargo en el mayor recuperando el aliento, le quitó la peluca estremeciendo al chico.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó manteniendo el antifaz.

—Humm me gusta acariciar tu cabello—Lo tomo contra su pecho, despeinando su cabello con cuidado—Te miras más lindo así.

—No es posible... Con la peluca parezco chica.

—No eres lindo por parecer mujer, eres lindo por ser Misaki—Levantó su barbilla para tomar sus labios.

—Tonto—No tenía ánimos de discutir.


	2. Chapter 2

"Frustración" Era el pensamiento de un mangaka conocido en la editorial, con su peluca de color amarillo corto con una trenza cayendo por la espalda, su antifaz grueso que cubría hasta su nariz, con una lamina que le impedía que los demás miraran sus ojos. La editorial había organizado aquel evento tan extraño, en un principio le pareció tonto, luego comenzó a visualizar las posibilidades, mejor dicho, un nombre en especial "Misaki Takahashi", claro sería difícil encontrarlo, pero nada del otro mundo. Después de mucho buscarlo durante toda la noche, desagradable fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el objeto de sus afectos ya se había reunido con la razón de sus frustraciones.

De igual manera no perdía las esperanzas, había opciones, si era creativo podía encontrar una forma de alejar al autor del muchacho.

_Usami-sensei sólo fue provisto de suerte al conocerlo primero, sí logró quedarme con el chico toda la noche… Quizás pueda abrirle los ojos._

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras los ubicó regresando de uno de los pasillos al salón principal, sonrió, ahora ya tenía todas las piezas listas para su plan.

_Usami-sensei ha sido muy descuidado…_

.

El menor de nuevo agradecía de sobre manera el antifaz que tenía sobre su rostro que literalmente ardía en vergüenza, no podía creer todavía lo que había sucedido en aquel pequeño cuarto ni como se había dejado llevar por la situación.

_¡Qué acto más desvergonzado!_

Miró a su casero acusatoriamente, pero bajó la mirada avergonzado cuando este lo miró, era débil ante Usami.

Una mano se posó sobre su espalda provocándole un respingo, de nuevo levantó su vista a su acompañante.

—¿Tienes hambre? Nos saltamos la comida.

—Ehm.. no, no mucha—Desvió su rostro nervioso—No… lo suficiente… Quizás—Antes que el escritor pudiera decir algo más, el chico siguió hablando—Usagi-san ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme de traje?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué quisieras eso?

—Bueno.. algunos ya saben que soy hombre.. sé que este no es un traje de chica.. pero no quisiera que me tomaran por travesti.

Usami se rió ligeramente, y acercó al muchacho a su pecho—Los del personal pueden solucionar eso—Se acercó peligrosamente al oído del chico soltando un soplido, alterando al universitario—Pero… Déjame disfrutarte un poco más así.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor—¡Q..Qué.. cosas dices!—Frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada—S..Sí hace unos minutos…—Murmuró sintiendo que incluso con el antifaz su sonrojo era evidente.

—Hmm.. ¿Y eso qué? Nunca estaré satisfecho de poseer a mi Misaki.

El aliento se le acabo al chico y sólo pudo soltar un—¡Pe..Pervertido!—El agarre sobre su espalda se incrementó, alterando su corazón, dubitativo encaró al mayor, quien posó su frente sobre la del oji-verde, embozando una sonrisa sutil y sincera, con sus ojos puestos sobre los de él que no decían más que el amor que le profesaba.

—Usa..

—¡¿Es usted?!—Escucharon una voz femenina a corta distancia devolviéndolos a la realidad, el menor se apartó unos cuantos pasos, la chica con los ojos esperanzados debajo de su antifaz restándole importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir entre los dos hombres, sólo poniendo su atención en el más alto—¡Usami-sensei!—Con sus manos juntas puestas en su pecho y una enorme sonrisa—Ahh no puedo creer que este tan cerca de usted.. ¡Qué alegría de haber venido, sabía que debía venir!

—Tsk—Gruñó el mayor ante la poca discreción de la muchacha gritando a casi todo el salón de quien era, de inmediato un acumulo de chicas lo rodearon.

Misaki todavía estático, dio unos cuantos pasos más para atrás, sin saber cómo reaccionar, una sonrisa forzada se formó en sus labios y bajó su rostro cuando su casero, comenzó con la típica fachada que utilizaba en sus reuniones.

_Definitivamente no hay manera en que el gran Usami-sensei deje de serlo… Así como no es posible que un simple chico como yo se acerque…_

Escondió su mirada, recriminándose, había sido muy descuidado, si alguien más hubiera sospechado que era Usagi en la escena de esa misma noche, estaría revelando ante la editorial que era gay.

Apretó sus puños y se dio media vuelta.

_Tengo que alejarme de él, que nadie me relacione con él._

Apresuró el paso entre la multitud, se sintió como un deja vu ¿No había pasado lo mismo cada vez que asistía a ese tipo de fiestas? Colocó una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente, y como las lagrimas amenazaban con asomarse. Tanta fue su prisa que sin cuidado chocó contra otra persona tumbando su bebida en el proceso.

—Oh ¡Lo siento mucho!—Gritó preocupado, pero para su sorpresa aquel hombre no parecía molesto, sino todo lo contrario.

—No hay problema, realmente estabas perdido en tus pensamientos ¿No es así?—Dijo calmadamente, sacudiéndose del liquido que fuera posible.

—Pero, en verdad lo siento—Dio una reverencia, pero fue detenido por el joven que lo tomó de los hombros.

—No hay problema, mira tú también estás hecho un desastre.

El oji-verde miró hacia abajo, en efecto su capa se había mojado.

—Te ayudaré—Sin que pudiera decir algo más, el hombre desabrochó la capa que estaba sostenida por unos cuantos botones y lazos en su cuello y le quito aquella tela dejando ver, a cambio, su traje con saco—Oh hasta te ves mejor.

El universitario se rio levemente, miró por el rabillo del ojo al escritor, quien seguía ocupado atendiendo a sus fans, de nuevo su malestar se hizo presente.

—¿Vienes solo?—Preguntó el hombre quitándose su saco mojado, dejando el chaleco y camisa manga larga. El menor apretó sus labios y asintió, debía quitar toda sospecha que iba con Usami.

—Qué casualidad, yo también—Se rió dando unas palmaditas en la espalda del joven—¿Quieres ir a algún lado? Sabes no he comido ¿Me acompañarías a pedir algo para comer?

—Cl..claro—No quería alejarse de su casero, pero tampoco podía acercársele, quizás, sea lo mejor guardar distancia y luego reencontrarse en su habitación, si se iba en ese momento sólo levantaría más sospechas. Misaki miró al hombre a su costado, su peluca era rubia formando una gran trenza en su espalda, su antifaz no le permitía el color de sus ojos, aunque dudaba que fuera tan característico como los de su casero. Le parecía familiar pero no sabía identificar de donde.

—Antes que nada—Habló—¿No quieres ir con el personal a cambiarte de peluca?—Tomó de los mechones que caían sobre sus hombros—También se mojó con alcohol, no querrás impregnarte.

—¡Oh!—Se rio nerviosamente—Tiene razón, usted puede adelantarse—El hombre negó con el rostro, y lo condujo con una mano sobre su espalda, la cual le ocasionó un escalofrío al menor.

_¿Por qué se está acercando tanto? ¿O estoy alucinando? _

Trató de librarse sutilmente del toque sin mucho resultado.

Llegaron con el personal, vestido de color marrón con una peluca del mismo diseño con una coleta. Al explicar la situación la joven lo llevó a un cuarto donde le dio una peluca diferente, de color rojo cereza levantado de la parte de arriba, bastante abundante cayendo a su espalda, verse en el espejo le hizo recordar a alguno que otro espadachín de algún manga, también aprovecho para cambiar su máscara por una blanca que hiciera contraste con su peluca.

—Pareces una persona completamente diferente—Dijo el hombre.

—Un poco.

—¿Por qué te dieron una peluca tan femenina en primer lugar?—Pregunto con la misma calma que antes.

El menor se sonrojó desviando la mirada, no había forma que pudiera responder a eso.

—¡V..vamos a comer!—Dijo con entusiasmo pasándole de largo.

—Eso me recuerda—Alcanzó al muchacho, volviéndolo a tomar de la espalda—Está prohibido en esta reunión dar información personal de la otra persona, pero me interesas, quiero conocerte ¿Eso está mal?

—¿Eh?

_Eso sonó muy… No.. no puede estarse refiriendo a eso, está claro que soy un hombre en este momento._

—N..No ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?—Se rió nerviosamente, posiblemente lo que había pasado con Usagi le estaba modificando su juicio, no era acosado por todos los hombres.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, bien por el momento la balanza estaba a su favor. Misaki se había cambiado y Usami estaba ocupado, posiblemente tendría que volver a cambiarse, y ahora con los dos sin saber la apariencia del otro y con el universitario a su lado, podía asegurar que la noche todavía era joven.

…_**.**_

…

…_**.**_

_**Ehmm…. Pues que puedo decir, nop, creo que no puedo decir nada para justificarme. Jejejeje**_

_**Sólo un sincero, lo siento u_u**_

_**Paso por aquí y leo sus hermosos fanfics, pero bueno.. en fin.. si no tengo excusa.**_

_**Luego nos leemos., al menos le dedicaré unos minutos a avanzar los fanfics, que en serio tengo inspiración pero no tiempo y mi lap..**_

_**Sigh* Ya dejaré de decir excusas que no tengo perdón.**_

_**Ejejej Bueno. Bye se cuidan,**_


	3. Chapter 3

El muchacho se encontraba muy callado, parecía preocupado o inquieto por la situación, pero poco a poco le iba sacando más miradas y una que otra sonrisa que lo reconfortaba. Ambos estaban comiendo en una de las mesas de los invitados, no eran los únicos, puesto era un evento grande muchas personas todavía estaban comiendo o pedían su comida, así como ellos.

—Entonces Misaki-kun—Dijo el mangaka, el joven le había dado su nombre de pila para llamarlo en esa noche, simplemente no podía ser más perfecto—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?

El menor dio un respingo y se rio nerviosamente, no podía quitarse de su cabeza a su casero, ya no lo miraba a simple vista, así como el cúmulo de gente que se había formado.

_Tal vez se volvió a cambiar…_

—No se preocupe Ryo-san—Negó con la cabeza usando el nombre que el mayor le había dado.

De haberle dicho su nombre correcto, Kyo, hubiera sido muy obvio, siendo su fan, el universitario lo hubiera intuido.

—No, dime, quiero saber—Insistió colocando su barbilla sobre sus manos—¿Será que tienes una persona que esté tomando tu atención?—Inquirió con la voz más calmada que pudo poner, él mismo sabía la respuesta pero ocupaba que el chico lo negara de nuevo.

—¡No para nada!—Soltó otra risa—Sólo pensaba en.. la situación de Usami-sensei, jejeje uno no puede confiarse en que no lo reconozcan.

—Ah…—Apretó sus manos en molestia, lo había negado pero había mencionado a Usami-sensei.

_Tengo que quitárselo de la cabeza._

—Ser tan popular tiene sus costos—Dijo apoyando su rostro en sus palmas—Pero también sus recompensas ¿No? —Inquirió sobresaltando al muchacho—¿Quién no quisiera obtener tan sólo una poco de la sombra del sensei? Podría tener a quien sea rendido a sus pies—Suspiró melodramáticamente—Bueno… eso no es del todo cierto, también ocupa tener a alguien que esté a su altura—Bufó—Pero no creo que eso sea un problema para el Gran Usami-sensei.

Misaki no respondió, encogió sus hombros y bajó la mirada, quería responderle, gritarle e irse de ahí pero no se atrevería, sólo traería más sospechas y además, no sería tan grosero con un extraño, después de todo, lo que decía no era diferente de lo que muchos pensaban de su casero. Muy para su desagrado.

Ijuuin sonrió ante el silencio del joven. Sin mucho disimuló acercó una mano hasta la barbilla del chico levantándola, la mirada atónita del mismo no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó naturalmente.

El mangaka frunció el ceño en molestia, ese no era el tipo de reacciones que le provocaba el escritor.

—No, nada, tenías una mancha—Se rió regresando a su posición—No ocupas comer con tanta prisa, nadie nos va a presionar.

El ojiverde se cohibió sintiendo un sonrojo en debajo de su máscara, esas palabras le hicieron recordar la primera cita que tuvo con el escritor, apretó los puños frustrado por tener a su casero de nuevo de intruso en sus pensamientos.

—Ryo-san, que opina del evento ¿Se ha encontrado con alguien interesante? Yo no vengo mucho a estos eventos así que no veo mucha diferencia en no conocer a nadie—Soltó una risa nerviosa tratando de despabilarse.

—Es menos diferencia de la que crees Misaki-kun—Sonrió—Son las mismas personas pero sin ocultar su identidad, así que no veo la diferencia, más que me da la excusa de haberte hablado.

—Oh, menos mal que pudo cambiarse de ropa, me hubiera sentido terrible si permanecía con la ropa mojada toda la noche.

—No te preocupes por ello—Tomó de su bebida y espero que el universitario lo siguiera—Y dime ¿Qué edad tienes?

—22 años.

—Que joven, y ya trabajas para Marukawa…

—Eh… Más o menos….—Murmuró el ojiverde ante su desliz, debió esperar que remarcara su edad, y decir que viene como un acompañante era demasiado sospechoso.

_No es exactamente una mentira, sólo que inició el próximo año…_

—Que admirable.

—¡No lo es tanto!

—No seas humilde, ¡Mesero!—Lo llamó con una seña a uno del personal quien de inmediato se acercó—Tráigame cuatro vasos de sake para cada uno.

—¿¡Para cada uno!?—Gritó el muchacho.

—Una fiesta no es la misma sin alcohol.

—¿¡Pero cuatro!?

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el mangaka.

—Créeme no tienes nada porque temer.

.

.

El universitario se encontraba recostado sobre sus dos antebrazos, mirando con parsimonia a todas las personas que pasaban por el lugar. Su mirada se encontraba apagada.

_¿Por qué Usagi-san no me ha encontrado?_

_Tal vez está ocupado… Buscándose a alguien más…_

_Alguien que pueda estar con él…._

_Alguien que sea menos como yo…_

Y así, pensamiento uno tras otro se fueron apilando en su mente, hundiéndolo en la tristeza. Hasta que recibió un par de palmadas en su espalda.

—¿Ryo-san?—Su mirada se volvió lucida por un segundo.

—Misaki-kun ¿Quieres tomar un poco de aire?

El nombrado suspiro amargamente levantándose de la mesa, sintiendo como el alcohol nublaba su juicio.

—Si, me caería bien… Es sólo que.. quería estar un poco más de tiempo aquí.. porque… Porque… tenía la esperanza… que alguien…—Se detuvo en seco, justo a tiempo.

—¿Qué alguien?

—No, nada, salgamos…

Respiró hondo un par de veces recargado en el barandal, el viento estaba más fuerte que cuando salió con su casero, también hacía más frío.

—No eres bueno con el alcohol—Se rió el mayor.

—No mucho —Respondió con una sonrisa—Pero me alegro de tener a alguien con quien platicar, de no haber sido por usted estaría… varado en medio de la fiesta.

—Eres muy honesto—Murmuró acercándose peligrosamente por la espalda del muchacho hasta tomarlo de los hombros sobresaltándolo acorralándolo en el barandal y su pecho—Realmente valoro esa cualidad en las personas, y cuando me encuentro a alguien como tú, lo apreció y lo cuido para tenerlo a mi lado.

Misaki lo miró incrédulo, parpadeó un par de veces, no comprendiendo el punto de la persona a su lado.

—¿Eso está bien…? Supongo—Se extrañó girándose, no le molestaba el contacto pero era muy raro tratándose de otro hombre.

—¿La persona que está en tus pensamientos te valora como yo lo hago?

El sonrojo en el rostro del ojiverde no se hizo esperar, para su fortuna la máscara lo cubría por completo.

—¿¡Acaso pensé en voz alta?!—Gritó el menor volteando de nuevo con el de peluca amarilla.

—No, para nada, pero ahora lo acabas de confesar ¿No es así?

—Ah…—Bajó la mirada apenado—¡N..no me haga caso!—Se libró del agarre del hombre y cubrió su rostro con las manos—Ah.. Que vergonzoso…

—No es vergonzoso… Es lindo…—Sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Lindo?—Se quejó—Ahh ¡Claro que no!—Bufó el joven recargándose con sus antebrazos en el barandal, se tocó la frente con una de sus manos sintiéndose algo mareado.

_Tal vez debería regresar al cuarto._

—Misaki-kun—Se giró para verlo, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo tan cerca de él, dio un par de pasos para atrás, una de las manos se colocó en su cuello elevándose por el límite de su barbilla.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó confuso, sin entender las intensiones del mayor.

—¿Todavía no queda muy claro?

—¿El que…?

El mangaka crispo los dientes ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que lo mirara como al escritor? Que se pusiera tan nervioso, o se cohibiera ¡No lo estaba tomando en serio!

—Esto—Lo sujetó con fuerza al barandal acercando sus labios peligrosamente al rostro del ojiverde.

—¡WOA! ¡Waa! ¡¿Pero que hace Ryo-san!?—Gritó empujando el pecho del nombrado volteando su rostro para impedir ser besado—¡Esto no es para nada normal! ¡Usted sabe que soy un chico ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé—Apretó las muñecas del muchacho sacándole un quejido—Es por eso que lo hago.

Misaki abrió los ojos en pánico al ver la situación en la que estaba envuelto, debió haberse dado cuenta mucho antes, ahora estaba atrapado.

—¡P..pero yo no soy homosexual!—Gritó tratando de esconder su rostro sin resultado, inevitablemente los labios del mangaka se posaron sobre los del universitario, en un beso rudo y autoritario, forzando la apertura de sus labios e introduciendo su lengua sin piedad—¡Basta!

—Eso dices.. Pero cuando estabas con Usami-sensei no parecías tener problemas.

El ojiverde se paralizó, helando su sangre.

—¿Eh?

—¿Crees que no lo vi momentos antes que la gente se agrupara? Parecías complacido de su atención ¿Él sabía que eras hombre? O te aprovechaste de su confusión.

Misaki se tensó, no podía decir que Usagi sabía de su género, por su descuido… No podía provocarle más problemas a su casero, lo menos que deseaba era un escándalo.

—Él.. no sabía…—Musitó con sus labios temblorosos.

—¿Oh? Entonces te aprovechaste de la confusión, deberías estar agradecido de que yo te acepté como eres.

Ante sus palabras el menor apretó los puños, _Nadie lo aceptaba mejor más que Usagi-san._

Los labios del mayor se colocaron en su cuello bruscamente.

—¡No! ¡Por favor deténgase!—Gritó, las manos del mangaka apretaron las muñecas del chico en cólera.

—Sólo eres un homosexual reprimido que se acercó a Usami-sensei tratando de seducirlo ¿Me equivoco?

—N..No es cierto…

—Entonces dime lo que eres… Mi-sa-ki-kun…—Susurró en su oído lamiendo su contorno, estaba extasiado de poder tenerlo en sus brazos, no había sido así la manera en que lo había planeado, pero se había resistido. Bueno a fin de cuentas, después de esa noche, nadie iba a saber que fue Kyo Ijuuin quien abusó del universitario, tan sólo se recordaría el hecho que el gran Usami-sensei no pudo proteger lo que más ama.

_Perfecto.._

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta un golpe seco, lo sacudió de pies a cabeza dando unos pasos para atrás para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Él es mi novio—Dijo con una voz fúnebre una tercera persona en el lugar, de mascara negra cubriendo sus ojos y peluca violeta oscuro larga y lacia hasta media espalda—Agradecería que lo dejaras en paz, considera que fui amable con ese golpe.

—Usagi-san..

.

.

.

_**Hola gente bonita, :D aww todas son tan amables con una chica tan irresponsable como yo T_T no merezco sus hermosos reviews.**_

_**Realmente me motivan mi día a día.**_

_**No acostumbro (sé que últimamente no subo nada pero igual…) hacer capítulos cortos, pero por cuestiones que no tengo mucho tiempo prefiero hacer actualizaciones como esta. **_

_**No es un ff conmemorativo a las fechas pero por ahí va la temática, espero que les guste el cap, imagino, imagino que 1 cap o 2 cap y se acaba (dependiendo que tan largo lo haga)**_

_**Nos leemos pronto. Ya ne..**_


	4. Chapter 4

Se tocó la mejilla que recién le habían pegado, frunció el ceño y gruñó en molestia. No cabía duda que lo habían atrapado. Usami-sensei, se ha ganado un poco de mi reconocimiento. Pero no estoy dispuesto a perder.

—Qué manera de interrumpir a alguien cuando está ocupado—Suspiró con desagrado.

—¿¡Que dices?!—Masculló, aspiró en cólera apretando sus puños, de por sí, ya era intolerable que tocara a su Misaki, no podía permitirlo.

—¡Está bien! No es necesario que..—Antes que el chico a su costado se escabullera lo tomó del brazo reteniéndolo, sacándole un quejido de dolor. El escritor se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo apretando el brazo que tenía capturado a su inquilino.

—¡Parece que en verdad fui demasiado amable contigo!—Su mirada estaba oculta pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, era claro sus intenciones asesinas.

—Creo que usted está confundido—Habló con calma, inmuté de la presión de su muñeca—Debe estarlo confundiendo con alguien más, este chico vino solo, nunca mencionó tener pareja.

—¡Déjalo!—Gritó empujándolo y liberando por fin al menor, quien cayó al piso al ceder sus piernas—Misaki ¿Estás bien?—Bajó a su nivel, el chico seguía aturdido, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, además tener los efectos del alcohol en su sangre no ayudaba mucho.

Miró a su casero tardó unos momentos en comprender para volver en sí—Oh.. Si, no te preo… preocupes, sólo estaba platicando con Ryo-san.

_¿Ryo-san?_

Se preguntó ayudando al muchacho a levantarse.

—Ve sólo estábamos platicando, nada de qué preocuparse—Habló con calma—Lo cortes sea disculparse por el golpe del principio.

—¡Déjate de ridiculeces! Miré lo que le estabas haciendo.

El menor dio un respingo sintiendo como la sangre se iba al suelo junto con las palabras del mayor.

—Nada que no le haya hecho Usami-sensei, los miré muy pegaditos a mediados de la fiesta, sólo quise intentarlo—Se encogió de hombros—Sobre todo la parte en la que nuestros labios se unieron.

Duro un momento el shock del escritor, la sangre comenzó a hervirle de inmediato, si, había visto como ese degenerado colocaba sus labios en la piel de su querido castaño, pero ¡Un beso! ¡Imperdonable! crispó los dientes, y sin dudarlo un instante se aventó a él con intensiones de romperle la cara. O eso fue lo que intentó cuando su inquilino se interpuso tomándolo del traje.

—¡N..No! ¡E..es suficiente!..—Gritó, dejando lo ultimo como un susurro sólo para el escritor—Sólo.. quiero irme de aquí…—Murmuró lo ultimo sin pensarlo, nunca diría algo tan egoísta.

Los hombros del muchacho estaban temblorosos y su frente caía en su hombro, lo abrazó para sí, tratando de controlar sus intensas ganas de matar.

—Ves me defiende.

—¡No es verdad!—Dijo de inmediato el castaño—¡Sólo no quiero que Usagi-san se vea envuelto en una pelea absurda!—Grito al final casi sin aliento dejando atónitos a los dos hombres, sus piernas aún temblaban, de repente le dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar y salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡Misa..—Antes de correr por su inquilino, se interpuso el mangaka, cuidando de cualquier otro golpe que quisiera azotarle el escritor, que a juzgar por las apariencias, ganas no le faltaban.

—Así que "Usagi-san"—Lo llamó utilizando el apodo—¿No debería de estar enojado con Usami-sensei también? Te aseguro que el abusó más del muchacho que yo—Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro—¿O no será que Usagi-san y Usami-sensei son el mismo? Sería una pena que otra vez el público se enterara.

—Ni creas que no sé lo que estas tramando ni quién eres—Masculló tomándolo del cuello de su traje controlándose de no volver a golpearlo, Misaki lo había dejado muy claro—Ríndete de una buena vez, piénsalo ni siquiera te pudo reconocer con sólo cubrir tu rostro ¿Qué tanto aprecio te puede tener?

El de peluca rubia se libró del agarre apretando sus puños.

—No tengo idea de lo que está hablando—Murmuró con fingida tranquilidad—Debe de estar confundiendo con alguien más, sólo le digo "Usagi-san" que si ve a Usami-sensei dígale que estuvo saliendo un chico y que sería una pena… Que el público lo supiera…

—Entonces también le tengo un mensaje "Ryo-san" sí ve a Ijuuin-sensei dígale que medite acerca de lo que pensará su fan de que quiso aprovecharse de él.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el lugar, incluso de las personas que iban entrando al balcón, los dos hombres sólo se miraban desafiantes.

—Pudo haber sido cualquiera, que descuidado de su novio de dejarlo solo por..—Se detuvo cuando Usami lo tomó de nuevo por el cuello empujándolo.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! —Utilizando todo su autocontrol deshizo el agarre—No me importa que el público se entere, dile a quien tú quieras, pero apuesto que a ti si te importa que Misaki sepa quién es en verdad "Ryo-san"

—Antes de decir eso, Takahashi-kun ¿Le creería? ¿No será malinterpretado como uno de sus arranques por celos? Y sí así fuera ¿Sería tan terrible como para arrebatarle a su preciado mangaka favorito?

El escritor no dijo nada, impotente sólo apretó los puños.

—Sólo soy un extraño ¿No es así?—Inquirió con una amplia sonrisa—Es listo Usami-sensei—Continuó ante su silencio—Sólo le falta cuidar más lo que aseguró que protegería con su vida ¿Cómo lo afrontará ahora? Todo esto es un descuido suyo.

Y con eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sin decir más le asestó un par de golpes en la odiosa cara del mangaka y salió del lugar lo más rápido posible. Eso no fue suficiente para calmar su sangre hirviendo así como la terrible presión en su pecho.

_Que odiosa situación…_

Después que tuvo que cambiarse, sabía que Misaki también se había ido a cambiar, encontrarlo no era tanto problema pero como error suyo parte del tiempo pensó que se había regresado al cuarto, o había salido, nunca pensó que se encontraría con ese tipo ni que este se aprovecharía así de la situación.

Ahora ya sabía la ropa que usaba, encontrarlo a simple vista sería más sencillo. Dio un rápido recorrido al lugar sin resultado, suspiró acariciando sus sienes.

_No era improbable que se hubiera vuelto a cambiar… Otra vez lo perdí de vista._

Pensando recordó que no había revisado el baño. Suspiró cuando lo encontró sentado en la pared, con la cabeza recargada en sus manos.

—Misaki—El chico no volteó, continuó mirando el piso. Se acercó y se puso en cuclillas, tocó la mejilla del muchacho, este pareció despertar del letargo y levantó la mirada.

—Usagi-san.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás en el piso?

—Estaba.. algo mareado, de repente me empecé a sentir mareado…—Usami se acercó dejando que el chico posara su frente en su hombro.

_Así que también te hizo tomar._

—¿Puedes levantarte?

—Si, no estoy tan mal, sólo quería descansar.

Pareció haber dicho la verdad puesto se levantó sin mucho problema, miró a su casero y de inmediato desvió la mirada, sabía que todavía quedaba una plática entre ellos dos. Lo que menos hubiera querido había sucedido, aunque no fue por su voluntad él había besado a alguien más, fue descuidado e ingenuo.

—Ahm.. Usagi-san—Cuando menos se dio cuenta se vio envuelto en sus brazos, recargado suavemente contra su pecho, lo tomó del traje y suspiró un par de ocasiones, había sido un día lleno de emociones, y aunque todavía no se acababa se permitió sentirse por un momento reconfortado, dejando que la mano de Usagi acariciara su espalda de la manera tan gentil como siempre.

—Vamos al cuarto—Se separó después de unos minutos, el chico se encontraba cabizbajo y se dedicó a asentir, lo tomó de la mano y se encaminaron a su habitación.

_**Otro capítulo, lo iba a hacer en uno nada más pero mejor, lo dejo este para tener un capítulo final. Creo que he estado escribiendo porque he estado mucho tiempo en cama, pero ya que me recupere…No será tan sencillo. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, las quiero y nos leemos luego :D**_


End file.
